WWE tough enough
by emillie69
Summary: when you read this the characters that I used I am assuming that they are not in the wwe yet so please enjoy the story and no hate comments
1. Chapter 1

Jericho) Welcome ladies and gentleman to tough enough season 1. We have watched so many people videos and picked 7 guys and 6 girls to see who is tough enough we will be picking 1 male to 1 female to get a wwe contract. You will be helping plus we have three judges that will be helping to pick also with that being said here are the judges

Roman Reigns walks out first

Dean Ambrose walks out second

Seth Rollins walks out last as they all sit down at the table

Jericho) welcome guys i am wondering what you are looking for when you are judging

Roman) I am looking for someone that is willing to work hard and show me who they really are not someone fake.

Dean) I am looking for someone that stands out

Seth) I am looking for the same as both of them are but they have to have the passion

Jericho) okay with that being said lets take it over to my co host renee so that she can explain the rules

Renee) the rules of elimination is 1. one conestant is eliminated each week. 2 each week the judges nominate 3 contestants. 3 the audience will vote to keep their favorite of the bottom 3. 4 each judge will be able to save one person for the season. 5 after 10 weeks the audience will decide which final male and female will be tough enough and therefore win a wwe contract.

Renee) it was earlier this week that the contestant got to meet their coach and do their first challenge.

Day 1

The conestants are walking out into the football field were they see Lita, Edge and Billy gunn standing there watching them.

Billy) Welcome guys too wwe boot camp you guys are the 13 finalist that the wwe picked to compete in this show. Before we begin lets see who we have her.

Guys

Ric Flair

undertaker

kane

randy orton

john cena

kevin nash

alex riley

Girls

Emily

Nikki Bella

Brie Bella

Alicia

Naomi

Cameron

Billy) I look at all of you and see that you have the heart but the question is do you have the spark?

Lita) in this male dominance world the woman have it even tougher because the man think that they are tougher then you so ladies we have to show that we are tougher then them.

Edge) as i look at all of you i see some of you being a future wwe superstar and wwe diva. But the thing is what are you going to do seperate yourself from the pack and show us you are going to stick out.

Jericho ) congratulations ladies and gentleman for being the final 13 to fight to win this but it is up to the coaches, judges, me and the wwe universe to vote to see who has it to be a future superstar and future diva. To become this you have to have to be physical and mentally ready to be tough enough and alot of other things that you will learn in the coming weeks.

Edge) For this challenge you are going to start at this line to that line. You will run up and down 3 times. This may sound easy but you are going to be wearing parachutes and may slow you down.

Lita) After you finish that challenge you guys are going to go down this field one more time but this time you have to carry a bag full of sand that is equal to your body weight so you will have to look for the one that has your name on it.

Billy) So here the deal you all want to be superstars and divas alll you have to do is climb up here as he is standing at the top of the bleachers. This is were the challenge ends.

Jericho) ok seems like you all get it so with further ado lets get this started.

Everyone starts at the line and runs back and forth. Some are slower then the rest and they are having problems with the sand bags. Alot of them has reached the end and are sitting with Billy.

Edge) now that you are all finished lets get in the van and show you were you will be staying

At the performance center

Everyone runs into the center as they claim the beds. A couple mins later they decide that they want to go out and celebrate their first night being there as they do not get back til late

The next day

Everyone is sleeping as Billy decides to ring the alarm as they all wake up freaking out. Billy makes them all go into the gym part and has them start doing push ups after about 20 of them he makes them run to the corner as he is laughing about it. after they are done he tells them to head back and enjoy hanging out together. They hear them announce over the speaker to meet the coaches at the ring inside the gym.

Billy) so yesterday you had a strength challenge today we are going to learn to run the ropes. we are going to be loooking at how well you do this. Then we are going to teach you how to drop your oppenents

Edge) this next challenge we are going to see who can run the most ropes and pick up the bag the most with that being said lets get this started

They run the ropes and slams the bags as they all do a great job and the coaches are impressed and decides that they are all the winners

Billy) today was a great job you guys really impressed us but after today the next time we will see you is at the live shows were one of you guys will not be here.

Back at the house

They all arrive back at the house as they sit down and rest as Cameron walks outside and see her boyfriend vinny. The girls are getting really annoyed by Cameron because she keeps saying that she wants to go home but to the others she is a whole nother person and she keeps saying that she is injured and they all want her to go home if she is feeling this way.

Cameron and Alicia gets into a huge arguement because cameron is crying because she is in pain and alicia tells her to go home.

They are all getting ready to head to elimination to see who will be going home and who is staying as the realization is hitting everyone and making the tense rise between the group and people are arguing about who should leave

Elimination

Renee) welcome back to tough enough tonight is the first elimination with that being said it is time for the judges to grill the competitors lets start with seth

Seth) Nikki step up please I need some help are you our next wwe diva or are you a trophy wife that is afried of getting dirty and wants to go home

Nikki) I am the next wwe diva i know that people see me as week but if you give me another shot i will show that i can work harder

Roman) Alicia you started drama but at the challenges you were always the weakest link so why shouldnt we send you home

Alicia) I am willing to work harder and show that I can be a diva i just let it get to me that people were saying that they wanted to go home and i was wrong.

Dean) Brie can you please step forward I saw your interview about taking risk but I have not seen you doing that yet and was wondering what is the biggest risk you have taken

Brie) the biggest risk i have taken is coming to this show because my whole life I was told that I could not do something and I have always worked hard to accomplish getting it done and do not care if it is risky.

Jericho) ok ladies and gentleman the judges have asked their questions and here is a few mins we are going to see who the bottom 3 are going to be and see who is going home.

Seth) Naomi is my pick because she has not stepped up yet like i know that she can

Roman) Alicia is my pick because right now i am seeing her as the weakest link i am sorry

Dean) Brie I am picking you because like i said before i want to see more risk like you talked about in your video

Jericho) alright ladies and gentleman it is now your turn to tell us how should go home go ahead and cast your votes for Naomi Alicia and Brie of who should leave tonight

Jericho) before i give the results as you know the judges has a save that they can use will they use it lets see

Roman) no

Seth) no

Dean) no

Jericho) alright with that being said I am sorry Alicia you are going home

Join us next week to see who is going home and who will stay


	2. Chapter 2

Jericho) welcome to week 2 of tough enough and after last week elimination we can feel the tension building

At the Barrack

Everyone is talking about how they are shocked at who was up for elimination and they are shocked that alicia went home and cameron is still here.

They hear on the speaker that they should be getting ready because the first challenge is coming soon as they all race to their rooms and get dressed.

They get on a boat as all of the sudden they stop in the middle of no where and sees a swamp that has alligators in it. They get out and are met by edge, lita and billy.

Edge) welcome guys to swamp site of your next challenge

Billy) To be a wwe superstar or diva you have to be fearless.

Lita) when i stepped into the ring i knew that one wrong move would be my last and that I would have to give up my dream of wrestling and I did not want that to happen.

Edge) That is why we are out here because we are going to test your courage.

Billy) If you look around there is no telling what is in that water. When Edge says go all of you will jump into the water swim out to the boat where there is 12 nxt championship belts grab one and swim back to the bank where we are all standing.

The girls strips down to their bikini and the guys take their shirts off as they wait for the signal to go.

Edge) Ready...Set...Go

They all run into the water and swims out to the boat as some of them are going too slow and the coaches are telling them to speed it up.

The first one to make it back was made it back except for Kane and Undertaker who they are going to send someone out to get because they were not able to do the challenge because they were scared of the water.

Edge) the only problem that i have is that brie you swam all the way to the boat but you did not get a title why?

Brie) I am sorry it slipped off me

Edge) all i have to say is that everyone else found a way to carry their back but yours is somewhere in the water.

They all get back on the boat as they head back to their barracks

When they get home they are hanging out and shooting pool as they talk about how they liked the challenge. Kane is feeling upset that he did not do the challenge good so he calls and talks to his wife and she cheers him up.

The next day they walk into the gym to see roman reigns standing in the ring as the lady get excited as they find him hot

Roman) if you all did not know by now i am wwe superstar roman reigns and yes i may be a judge on this show but today i am here to talk to you getting in the ring is someday painful because getting picked up and slammed down on your back that hurts but this is what we have loved to do but i do not think that you are ready for a superman punch or a spear yet because you are all new and I do not want to put anyone out of this competition. What I am going to do is all the bull dempsey to show you his finisher move and lets see if you can take it.

Bull shows them his move which is getting on the top rop and coming down and sitting on your chest.

Roman) good luck guys edge and billy are going to teach you the next challenge of courage.

Billy) can you be fearless?

Lita) taking a bump is not just hitting that mat flat on your back it is attacking the mat and if you doubt yourself that is when you are going to fail with that being said lets see what you got.

One by one they get into the ring and shows what they have as some of them gets congratulated for doing a good job and the coachs looks impressed with each of them

Edge) alright that was good so on to the challenge you will be taking a flat back bump off of a platform

Lita) now it is optional I know for me I would not do it because i broke my neck in 2002 and i would not take a bump off that

They decide to all do it as they each do it the coaches give them some advice about how to fix what they did wrong so that they do not hurt themself.

Edge) alright guys you did a great job on this challenge but Randy I have to give you the win for this challenge because you know what you are doing and have really impressed us the most.

Lita) The woman that really impressed me today was Emily so good job.

Billy) unfortunally one of you have to go tonight no one knows who is going to be leaving but it is going to going from 12 to 11 after tonight with that being said head back to the barracks and get ready for eliminations

Elimination

All the contestants are standing in a line on the stage

Jericho) Alright ladies and gentleman here we are for the second elimination before we find out who the bottom three are going to be lets head to the judges where they will grill the competitors.

Seth) alright first i would like to have kane and undertaker come up first I would like to appaulde you both neither of you could swim but you did good in the other challenges why

Kane) i was scared of the alligators

Undertaker) I never got taught how to swim

Roman) Nikki please step forward when i was talking to you guys yesterday did you listen to a word that I said about courage because when i watched the challenge you looked like you did not know what to do and if i was your partner to wrestle that night i would be scared of you hurting me

Nikki) no i did not listen

Dean) John are you here to win or date everyone because you seem to not focus

John) I am here to win this thing

Jericho) ok with that being said lets see who the judges picked to be the bottom 3

Seth) Kevin is my pick because he needs to learn more about the wwe

Roman) cameron is my pick because i feel that she is lacking personality

Dean) John is my pick because i feel like he is not here for the right reasons

Jericho) alright ladies and gentleman it is now time to see who you want to go home this week so go ahead and cast your votes for Kevin, Cameron and John of who should leave tonight

Jericho) before we go to the results judges do any of you want to use your saves

Seth) no

dean) no

roman) no

Jericho) alright with that being said i am sorry Kevin you are going home tonight

Join us next wee to see who is going home and who will stay


	3. Chapter 3

Jericho) welcome ladies and gentleman to week 3 of tough enough lets see what is going to happen this week

At the barracks

They all walk inside as they are discussing how they are feeling upset that Kevin went home because he was a great guy and made them laugh at his jokes.

Cameron is getting tired of people saying that she is no good so she walks away on her phone with vinny asking him to come get her cause she is done as she packs her things and leaves.

The next day

Billy walks in the house as he sounds a alarm and gets on the megaphone telling everyone to get up and get outside and start running laps after they finish they meet up with billy

Billy) alright we have only 10 left there would have been 11 but one could not take the pressure anymore and left so if there is anyone else that is not wanting to be here please let me know so that i am not wasting my time

After billy leaves everyone walks as some of them are confused because they did not know that Cameron quit but some of them are glad because they got tired of her whining and saying she did not want to be there.

An hour later they walk inside their rooms and get ready to head out for their next challenge which they meet up with the coaches at a mall.

Edge) you know about one side of the business but now you are going to learn about the other side about who shines that is why we are here at the mall

Billy) and to help us show you about this we have a special guest as a hummer pulls up the mall and Seth rollins gets out with a title

Lita) Ladies and gentleman let me introduce you to the wwe champion Seth Rollins and ladies this time listen to him please

Seth) so I am here to talk to you about character today up until today the challenge has show how physical you are but today we are going to flip the script on you no matter how tall you are if you cant find a character that connects you to the wwe universe you are never going to make it in the business because they want a character that they can invest in and sometimes those charcters are not going to be in line with who you think you are but that is part of the gig and you have to adjust

Edge) in these hats are cards they have charcter theme so one by one you are going to come up and pick a card out

Ric- british baller

Undertaker- king of the ring

Kane- evil guy

Randy-studmuffin

John-american hero

Alex-fallin angel

Emily-bitchy boss

Nikki-farmer daughter

Brie-Barbie doll

Naomi-queen of mean

Lita) here is the deal you guys have about an hour to run around here and get whatever you need to make your charcter come to life

Edge) each one of you guys will get a chance to walk down the ramp one my one and show off your character and we will see if you have what it takes to be material for the wwe.

Billy) with that being said go ahead and get started as they all run past them looking for clothes.

Seth walks around looking at what others have so far as he gives advice

Seth) alright it was nice to meet you all and see what you guys have but I have to head out but before i do emily can i speak to you outside

Emily) sure as walks ouside

Outside

Seth) I have talked to wwe and told them that we are dating and they are ok with that as long as i am not biased and they have seen how great you are doing and proud of you. I just wanted to tell you that i love you and i am proud of you for doing that and that if you decide that you want to stop this they want to offer you a contract as my valet

Emily) thanks babe kisses him and walks inside to finish

Edge) alright ladies and gentleman it is time to get back to the perfomance center and see how well you guys did in this challenge.

They head to the center as they stand around the ring as edge, lita and billy stands in the ring

Edge) alright guys this challenge was about character building who is going to shine? who is going to step up?

Lita) with that being said Naomi you are first

Naomi walks out in a leather jacket bikini top and black leather skirt as she has a mean look on her face as she stares down the others.

Billy) what are you feeling

Naomi) mean

Lita) I am sorry we are not feeling that way you did that

Edge) next is Ric

Ric walks out in a white tank, blue jeans and acting like he smoking a cigar

Billy) your on the right track but you just need a little more work

Lita) alright next is alex

alex who walks out in a white robe wearing a halo and as he gets into the ring he falls

Edge) I felt that it was rushed and did not know were you was going with this character

Lita) next is Randy

Randy walks out wearing a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt that is open showing off his chest and has no sleeves in it

Billy) the intro was too short and did not get a chance to see who you were

Lita) next is Nikki

Nikki walks out wearing shorts and a tank with a straw hat

Billy) The way you walked down the ramp i thought i was seeing a runway model not a farmer daughter

Lita) i would have looked a lot better with cowboy boots also next up is Kane

Kane walks out shirtless and black pants with sunglasses holding lita dog

Billy) that was good but you should try to also say something that sound like an evil genius next up is Brie

Brie walks out in a dress with a banner around her saying miss america

Edge) whenever you walk around in the ring your basically going with your looks and not your character

Billy) but you did a pretty good job next up is undertaker

Undertaker walks out looking like a pharoah

Edge) I think you did a great job walking out here and your also showing that you might be the guy next up is emily

Emily walks out wear a business suit and is looking cocky

Billy) you did brillant and did perfect with that character

Lita) good job last up is John

John walks out wearing trunks that are american flag and a shirt that has the flag on

Billy) That is a crazy you needed to take this more seriouly

Lita) this week you got to show character some of you delivered others did not the guys it was tough to pick the winner but this weeks winner went to Kane and for the ladies Emily good job.

Billy) so we know that Cameron left this week but somebody is still going home I am sorry to say I wish you the best of luck and head back to the barracks and get ready for the elimination

Barracks

John) it sucks i thought i was doing a good job and when i walk out the coaches told me differents and made me look stupid

The other guys tell him that this was a challenge and he had to see it from their point of view

The girls sits in their room getting ready for the elimination as they question emily about why seth pulled her aside as she tells them she does not want to talk about it as she walks outside thinking of what she should do.

A fight also breaks out between Kane and Undertaker as they have to be seperated

Elimination

Jericho) wow things are getting tense with that being said lets go to the judges where instead of grilling the competitors I am just going to get the bottom 3

Seth) my pick is ric flair because i did not feel that he know how to make his character real

Roman) my pick is Randy becuase it seems like you are in the background and not in the front

Dean) my pick is Undertaker because he got into a fight and that is not how we deal with our issues

Jericho) alright there you have it ladies and gentleman our bottom 3 vote now on who should be sent home

Emily) excuse me Jericho i would like to save all three and go home tonight

Jericho) are you sure?

Emily) yes you see me and seth are dating and the reason he pulled me aside was to inform me that even if i quit that i could be his valet so there fore i miss my man and i am leaving as she hugs them all and walks up to seth as they kiss

Jericho) alright congrats Ric, Randy and Undertaker because of what Emily did the three of you are safe

Join us next week to see what happens


	4. Chapter 4

Jericho) welcome ladies and gentleman to week 4 of tough enough lets see what is going to happen this week

At the barracks

They all walk into the barracks as they are all shocked to see that Emily and Seth was dating and she eliminated herself saving the bottem three. As they walk inside they see a woman named Emma who informs them that she is going to join the show as some of them do not look happy that someone new is just now coming in.

The next day

Everyone heads to the center as the stand outside the ring looking at the coaches

Edge) today you well be learnin about promo with that being said here is your special guest King Barrett

Wade) hello ladies and gentleman a promo is where you show the wwe universe who your character is so for this weeks challenge you are going to shot a promo about why you will be this years king of the ring or queen of the ring

Ric) I got more style then you do

Undertaker) I will make you gator meat

Kane) you may be king of the ring but i am king of hell

Randy ) my looks are everything

John) my abs are better then that flubber

Alex) your too ugly

Nikki) I am taking that crown rather you like it or not

Brie) I have more experience then you

Naomi) I am more flexible then you

Emma) I came here for a fight

Wade) alright some was good some not too good but with practice you can do it better so good luck as he leaves

Comedy club

They arrive at a comedy club and sits down as the manager of the club introduce Jericho

Jericho) This isnt about comedy but this is about the next challenge that is dealing with promo your going to be paired off and each one of you will do a promo on the other face to face first up is Kane and Undertaker

Kane) I am the pharoah and i will crush you will all my strength

Undertaker) it is funny how your in my face but when it comes to fighting you suck

Jericho) crowd favorite is kane next is Nikki vs Brie

Nikki) you need character, charsma and skill and you have none of that so booyah

Brie) you know when i get drunk i am psycho so stay out of my way before i pop those fake boobs

Jericho) crowd favorite is Brie next is Randy vs John

Randy) You may be good but i am the best you put me and you in the ring I will come out on top cause all you know how to do is run your big mouth

John) You dont give a damn about the business Randy you only want to win to bang all the chicks maybe even the man never know

Jericho) crowd favorite is John the next one is Naomi vs Emma

Naomi) This is my passion

Emma) every challenge that I bet you at where is your passion

Jericho) crowd favorite is Emma last up is Ric vs Alex

Ric) I heard you been talking smack about me so if you bow down right now maybe then i will let you live and forgive you

Alex) You seem to be too nice if a mosquito flew to fast by you youd follow it down

Jericho) crowd favorite is Alex alright the winners will come up here and you are going to cheer for who you think had the best one I think the winner is John congratulations and Brie is the winner for the girls

Back at the barracks

The girls talk about how they do not understand how last week everyone was saved because of emily leaving

Brie) I mean come on why would seth date her i am way better

In the bedroom John is talking to Nikki and flirts with her they decide to date as they kiss and cuddle

Next day

Edge) alright guys yesterday was about promos today is going to get physical

Billy) you are going to learn how to tackle as shows them and then you are going to slam your opponent

They try it out

Lita) wow all of you did great except Naomi you need to stop being scared of being picked up or you are not going to make it in the business

Edge) for the girls the one that did the best was emma and for the guys Undertaker you did the best

Back at the barracks

The girls are trying to give some advice to Naomi and see what is going on in her head. She crys as the girls hugs her and tell her that it will be ok

Elimination

Jericho) welcome to week 4 elimination right now the judges are going to grill some of the opponents and after that they are going to pick the bottom three

Roman) Naomi please step forward I am sorry if I was in the ring with you i would not trust you to pick me up tell me why do you want to be here

Naomi) this is my dream and yes i will step up and show you i am not playing

Dean) John and Nikki please step forward I know that you too are dating now but please practice kissing that was slppy

John) ok

Nikki) ok

Seth) Brie step forward now because who emily dates and not your concern there is alot that I see in her in fact we are now engaged you are here to learn not to gossip as he looks mad

Brie) sorry

Jericho) alright with that being said lets hear from the judges who the bottem three is

Roman) Ric

Dean) Kane

Seth) John

Jericho) alright ladies and gentleman please cast your vote and lets see who is going to go home he waits a while and tells them that Ric i am sorry your time is up

Join us next week to see what will happen


	5. Chapter 5

Jericho) welcome ladies and gentleman to week 5 of tough enough lets see what is going on this week cause at the end of you will be going home

Inside the barracks

Emma) I still cant believe that it is down to 9 of us and it sucks that ric was gone I thought for sure Brie you was going to be put in the bottem 3 after seeing seth face about what you said

Brie) I know I was shocked too

They eat and talk about other things as they head to bed

Next day

The load up in the van and pull outside a field where a obstacle course is set up.

Edge) you know i been hearing inside the barracks about who is the strongest and who is the weakest well today we are going to find out who is

Lita) this obstacle is no joke from swinging log cross to the tire flips to the ropes climbs and the balance beams this course will push you to the max here is how it works

Billy) you will be going over the logs, up the ropes, down the poles, slide down the rope not letting your feet touch the ground, over the tire wall up the rope ladder, to the tire flip, and then over and under through the beams lastly you will climb the rope and ring the bell.

Lita) and here to help us inforce the rules we have natayla

Nat) to see how tough you are it is going to be you guys vs rookie cops that are used to training everyday with that being said go

They all do the obstacle the winner was Alex for the guys and Naomi for the girls

1st Alex

2nd Naomi

3rd Brie

4th Randy

5th Undertaker

6th Emma

7th John

8th Nikki

9th Kane

As Emma is coming down the rope she jumps and hurts her ankle and is told it would take a month to heal.

Nat) This course was hard but you all did a good job this taught you guys about humilty part of being sucessful in being good in the wwe and keeping your ego in touch. It takes being humble and greatful even to the people that slams you

Back at the barracks

They are all sitting around resting as they are in pain from having to climb the ropes

Undertaker is feeling upset so he calls his kids and they cheer him up

Naomi joins Emma in the bedroom trying to cheer her up

The next day

Nikki, Brie and Naomi are talking about Emma ankle looking really bad.

A hour later they head to the performance center as they stand around the ring looking at the coaches.

Billy) Emma how is the ankle as he sees her hopping

Emma) it is not broken or fractured

Nikki) Naomi told me that the doctor told her she had to stay off of it for a month and i do not want to be put at risk today

Emma) I would not do anything to put you at risk I am just upset that I worked really hard to get here and then this happen.

Edge) What are you going to do today you sitting down

Emma) yes

Edge) alright lets get you a chair while the others stretch for a little bit

They work on body slamming and slamming each other to the mat

Lita) we are going to pair you up and your going to show us how well you have learn things the loser has to do 50 squats

Edge) first up John and Alex

Billy) winner is Alex

Lita) alright Nikki and Brie and Naomi

Billy) winners are brie and Nikki

Edge) wow ok undertaker, kane and randy

Billy) winner is randy and undertaker

Edge) alright guys the last five weeks everyone has stepped up but the guy that stepped up most is Alex and for the girls Nikki

Billy) next time we see you one of you will be gone so good luck and head back to the barracks and get ready for elimination

Barracks

Naomi) why did you call me out in front of everyone Nikki

Nikki) you should not have told me

Brie and Nikki argue with Naomi as the guys watch eating snacks

Elimination

Jericho) instead of grilling i have a guest here that is going to do something to the guys as the big show walks out

Big show) I am going to ask the guys to take their shirt off because i am going to show how hard my hand slap hurts

The guys take off their shirt as they get in the corner and big show slaps their chest

Jericho) alright that looks like that hurt with that being said lets go to the judges and get the bottom 3 picks

Roman) Randy

Dean) John

Seth) Undertaker

Jericho) before we get to the results judges do any of you want to use the save

Roman) no

Dean) nope

Seth) no

Jericho) alright the person going home tonight is John I am sorry

Join us next week to see what will happen


End file.
